Torture (Happiness) Machine
by pistingyawa07
Summary: Akko asks for Croix to make a machine which makes people happier, and Croix asks Chariot to test it for her. Tickle-fic. Charoix. Not going to have a sequel. Ignore the post-story Author's note. Don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites, follows, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


**Pre-Story Author's Notes:** This is a tickle fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read.I would also like to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes regarding grammar, anime continuity, and possible OCC-ness of characters. Have a nice day.

"Chariot! Croix called out to her.

It is currently about two months after the Noir Missile Crisis incident.

Croix had come back to Luna Nova for she unexpectedly ran out of funds even earlier than she thought for her research regarding a cure for the pollen of Wagandea.

She apologized to Chariot for coming back to Luna Nova before she had found a cure for Wagandea's pollen, and swore to continue her research while she was at Luna Nova.

Within the past few weeks, she has also restored her reputation within the school, and had successfully mended previously bitter friendships over the course of a few days.

And a few days ago, Akko had asked her for a certain request.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Professor Croix!" Akko called out to her._

 _Hearing this, Croix turned around and saw Akko standing in the hallway which she was in._

 _"Akko! What can I do for you today?" Croix asked._

 _"Professor Croix, may I ask a favor from you?" Akko asked._

 _"Or course! What would that be?" Croix asked._

 _"Um... Can you make a machine that makes people happier?" Akko requested._

 _'Hm... A machine that makes people happier? Uh.. Ah!' Croix thought._

 _"Why not! Of course." Croix responded._

 _"Thanks professor!" Akko said._

 _'Alright, to work.' Croix thought._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

She had already finished the machine which Akko had requested, but she still hasn't tested it... and she plans for Chariot to be the one to test it.

As Chariot heard Croix calling her, she turned around and responded: "Yes, Croix?"

"Would you mind if you came to my laboratory at the New Moon Tower after classes? I would like you to test something." Croix stated.

"Why not? Yes." Chariot answered.

"Thank you." Croix said.

 _A few hours later..._

Chariot slowly climbed up the stairs leading to Croix's laboratory.

She remembered how there were several golems and statues that defended Croix's lab and how she fought them and confronted Croix.

' _I'm glad those times are now over._ ' Chariot thought.

When she had reached the top, she knocked on the mechanical door which blocked the entrance to Croix's lab.

With Croix hearing this, she opened the door.

"Croix, that is loud!" Chariot shouted over the loud creaking and mechanical sounds that the door produced.

"Sorry, I still haven't finished restoring this place back to its old and nice state." Croix said.

"Anyway, so. If I am correct, you called me here to test something?" Chariot said.

"Uh, yes. I did. Please, come here." Croix said.

With Croix motioning to come with her, Chariot followed suit.

They then entered a room which contained several magical machines which are stored in pods.

Croix then went to a control panel and pressed several buttons, which uncovered a pod which was hidden under the floor. This then dispensed the machine it was holding via conveyor belts and was sent to the center of the room.

"What is this?" Chariot asked.

"This, my friend, is the machine which I would like you to test." Croix stated.

The machine was a cylinder, with an empty space in the middle, 6 green circles on the sides and 2 green circles on the bottom of it. . The odd thing about it was that, that was literally it. Nothing else... which Chariot can see.

"Uh.. Croix? What does this do? I can see nothing in it other than an empty space in the middle and green circles on the sides and the bottom of it." Chariot said.

Regardless of what Chariot said, Croix told Chariot: "Can you go in?"

"Uh.. sure." Chariot responded.

As Chariot went inside the machine, Croix pulled a small remote from her pocket, and pressed the button on it.

Much to Chariot's surprise, several metal clamps trapped her in place, with the floor underneath her shoes suddenly disappearing and her shoes being removed along with her socks which fell down in said floor that had disappeared.. which had been restored.

"C-Croix?! What is this?!" Chariot said with surprise evidently present in her voice.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you. This machine traps people into place." Croix said with amusement in her voice.

With what was happening, Chariot started to think that her best friend was a sadist. Although, this thought was cut short when she suddenly saw several magical "strings" of some sort starting to somewhat tickle her.

"C-Croix! Wh-what ihihis thihis?!" Chariot said.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you, Akko asked me to make a machine that makes people happier, thus I made this machine to tickle people." Croix said with amusement in her voice... again.

At this point, Chariot was convinced that her friend was a sadist. Although, this thought was once _again_ cut short because of the ticklish feelings which she is currently experiencing.

"Croix! Shohoudn't thihis behehe enohohough?" Chariot asked.

"Actually, no. I had incorporated several types of tickling into the machine, and this is only the first one. The green "hands" are currently giving a sense of hand tickling. The several modes are hand, feather, fork/toothbrush/comb, and brush. I'll be having you test all of them. " Croix said as she explained how her machine worked.

"Whahahahat? Whahahahay?!" Chariot asked through her laughter.

"Because I want to make sure this machine is fully functional. After all, Akko requested for it to be made, didn't she? For Akko, Chariot.

With this, she has unexpectedly convinced Chariot to give in, and by the end of the testing session, Chariot had passed out. Croix has, of course, brought her to a bed to rest, and left some money as a thank you.

' _With this, the machine should be ready. I'll just have to present it to Akko then show her how it works._ ' Croix thought as she went to the Red Team dorm room.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Post-Story Author's Notes:** Another fic done. I plan to have a sequel to this, one where Akko uses it to make Diana "happier". Sorry if it's cringey. I'm also planning to make two fics with each chapter having 500 words each. One of them being completely rational, and the other, completely illogical. Both will be tickle-fics. Other than that, have a good day! :3


End file.
